In Your Dreams
by bexxter
Summary: Jasper, stud of the Washington gay community, finds a young Edward under a street light and takes him home for a one night stand. Will Edward stay or will he go?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I'm Bex and this is my new Fanfiction account. For some reason, I'm no longer able to sign into my old account, Bexy Sexy, so I'm using this one. This story is actually a cross over between Twilight and the show Queer as Folk. For those who haven't seen the show, I highly recommend watching it for it is absolutely amazing, and for those who have, you'll recognize a lot of the dialogue from the first episode. I took a lot of scenes out and I changed some of it, but overall it basically follows the first episode but I promise with future chapters it won't be like that. I am going to change the storyline from the actually show. Enjoy!**

**Side note: I apologize for those who have watched the show about any confusion with the characters. Emmett in this story is supposed to be like Ted from QAF. I know that will probably get pretty confusing but bare with me.**

**I obviously don't own any of the characters from Twilight or Queer as Folk, but I wish I could own Jackson Rathbone and Gale Harold…especially Gale Harold**

Many would assume that most people would be home on a Thursday night, dreading the fact that they would have to go into work the next day, but also glad that the following day was Friday, signaling a few nights of freedom. Friday. Friday was the typical night to go out, but that didn't stop the dozens of men who were dancing in the bright neon lights of Babylon, the top gay club in Port Angeles, Washington. Hot, sweaty bodies, grinding against one another to the familiar _thumpa thumpa_ of the music. Glitter falling from the sky, covering the floor. It was a ritual that many have been doing for years, hoping they would find _him._ The hottest guy they've ever seen, hotter than the guy they saw last weekend or took home the night before, the _one_. At least until the next night.

Even though you may think you were dancing with hottest guy in the entire club, those thoughts would sizzle away in an instance once you saw _him. _Jasper Whitlock.

Jasper was a god among men. Six-two, wavy blond hair that went down to his ears, a perfect, not overly muscled, body, and piercing blue eyes that screamed "_I don't give a fuck what you think, you're lucky to have me_". Yes, Jasper Whitlock was a legend amongst the Washington gay community and dozens of men each night would try their luck and get into his bed, or at least a quick fuck in the backroom of Babylon.

Jasper, dressed in dark skinny jeans and a cut off black t-shirt, locked eyes with a hot twink across the dance floor and smirked at him, motioning his head towards the door that led to the backroom. The twink eagerly obliged, they all did, and he soon found himself pushed against the black-painted brick wall with a tongue down his throat.

Peter watched his best friend disappear into the backroom, _again. _He sighed. On either side of him were his other two friends, Mike and Emmett. Mike was a bit campy. His flamboyant nature may be a bit much for a lot of people, but these days, it takes a lot of courage to be a queen in a world full of commoners. Emmett on the other hand is a real smart guy, with a really big heart, but most guys aren't interested in the size of _that_ organ.

As the friends were leaning against the bar, complaining about the stupid eighties music that was currently playing, a hot, shirtless guy with beads of sweats shimmering from the lights across his bare chest, caught the three friend's attention.

"My god," Mike said. "Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?"

"Venice. At sunset," Emmett replied, mouth hanging open slightly

Mike rolled his eyes at his best friend and said, "Fine. You go down the Grand Canal, and I'll go down on him."

Peter chuckled at his friends banter and checks the time on his phone. _1:45 am. _He sighs. "I'm going in there for him," he announces to the other two. "We both have work in the morning"

"It's amazing," Emmett says, shaking his head slightly. "He parties all night, gets his dick sucked and gives you his keys so you can drive him home. Why do you do it, Peter?"

Peter shakes his head and sighs. "He's my best friend," he justifies. He ignores Emmett's comments about how 'unfair' their friendship was and started to make his way into the backroom, weaving his way through the multiple couples, and the occasional group three, until he saw the familiar blond mop of hair leaning against the wall with the twink on his knees in front of him.

"Jasper," Peter said, trying to get his friend's attention. "It's time to go. We have work tomorrow." He got no reply. Peter grabbed his friend's shoulder and squeezed it slightly. "Jasper." Still no reply. Peter sighed. "How much longer is this going to take?"

Jasper looked over at his friend, then back down at the boy whose mouth was wrapped around his cock. A smirk appeared on his face. "I don't know," he finally replied, looking over at Peter. I would say, ten minutes tops?" His eyes wondered back down to the boy on his knees in front of him. His fingers tangling deeply in the boy's dark hair, pushing himself further down his throat. He could still feel Peter's gaze on him, so he reluctantly, and with a slight annoyance, looked back at his friend and said, "I just want to give him my number."

"What did you do, write it on your dick?" Peter said with a roll of his eyes.

Jasper chuckled slightly at his friend and reached his free hand over to cup his friends cheek. "I'll meet you out front."

Peter signed dramatically and turned away to walk back to the main part of the club. He found his two friends in the same spot at the bar. He motioned towards the door and they followed behind him, stepping out into the cold.

"How long are we going to have to wait?" Emmett asked, looking at his watch. "I have to get up early in the morning."

"He said he'll be right out," Peter said, biting down on his bottom lip.

Mike crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we've all heard _that one _before."

Just then Jasper walked through the door and stood next to his friends, wrapping an arm around Peter's shoulders.

"That was quick," Peter noted, a slight smirk playing on his face.

The four started walking towards their parked cars when Emmett started to add, "Well, when you've had as much practice as he's had-", before getting interrupted by Jasper.

"I got bored."

Mike scoffed at the other man and rolled his eyes. "Yes, getting your dick sucked can be _so _tedious."

Jasper's three friends laughed, much to his annoyance. Right as Jasper was about to get into his car, he looked over and saw a fuck hot boy with wild copper-colored hair standing near a lamppost, taking a drag from a cigarette. He stared at him for a few moments, licking his lips before walking over to him.

The boy looked intimidated as Jasper stopped right in front of him, barely leaving any room between their bodies. "How's it going?" Jasper asked, a smirk on his face.

The younger boy looked innocently up at Jasper, causing his dick to twitch in his tight jeans besides the fact that he got off less than ten minutes prior. "You know," he said, flicking his cigarette to the ground and crushing it with the heel of his shoe. "Just checking out the bars."

Jasper shamelessly checked out the boy from head to toe before staring deep within the greenest eyes he's ever seen and asking, "Where you headed?"

The boy licked his lips and stared back just as intensely into Jasper's eyes and replied, "No place special."

"I can change that," Jasper said, moving slightly closer so their chests were now touching, causing a shiver to run through the boy's body.

The boy bit down on his lower lip and blushed slightly, which Jasper took as an invitation and grabbed the boy by the wrist and pulled him towards his car. They both climbed in, causing Peter to gasp and throw his hands in the air.

"What about me?" he practically yelled at his best friend.

"You can ride home with Emmett," he said, speeding away in his black Jeep.

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose and grumbled. "Asshole."

* * *

><p>Jasper and the younger boy arrived at his loft not too long later, pulling the boy by a belt loop and forcing him into the door before walking off into his kitchen, leaving the younger male by himself. "Shut the door," he said.<p>

The boy seemed to hesitate slightly, taking a deep breath before sliding the metal door shut and turning towards the older man.

Jasper lifted his shirt over his head and threw it onto the ground, revealing his toned body, causing a lump to form in the younger boy's throat. He opened up a bottle of water and took a large gulp, allowing a few drops of water to escape and slide down his chin, his eyes never leaving the boy.

Not a single word had been spoken between them since they arrived at the loft, making the younger boy shift uncomfortably. "Uh, this is a really nice place you got here," he said, looking around a bit before letting his eyes travel back to the beautiful, shirtless man.

Jasper didn't reply. Instead he took his water bottle and poured the remains over his head, letting the water shower over him, soaking his hair and letting the water drip down his bare chest. He let out a small sigh, letting his eyes slip shut and his mouth open slightly before shaking his head, letting water fly off of him from his hair before returning his gaze to the boy.

The boy couldn't help but stare as the water fell off of the older man's chest, licking his lips slightly. He didn't even notice Jasper taking off his jeans and when he looked up he was only in a pair of black briefs.

Jasper caught the boy's gaze and smirked before pulling down the remaining clothing and stood in front of the boy, completely nude.

The copper-head boy stared at the man's completely exposed body. His hard, erect cock that had a drop of precum accumulating at the tip. It was the most beautiful and erotic thing that the younger boy had ever seen.

"So," Jasper finally said. "What do you like to do?"

The boy stared blankly at the other male and let his mouth hang open slightly. "Uh, you know," he started. "Play the piano, play Halo…"

Jasper couldn't help but laugh and shake his head at the other boy. "No, I mean what do you like to do in _bed._"

The boy's body noticeably stiffened as he thought of something to say. "Oh," he said, his eyes shifting around the room. "You know…"

Jasper took a few steps forward, causing the younger boy to gasp. "Are you a top or a bottom?"

"Top," the boy replied, his eyes finally reaching Jasper's. The older man's eyebrow rose slightly, causing the younger boy to panic slightly. "And bottom."

"Oh so you're versatile then," Jasper said, a smirk on his face, taking a few more steps forward until his was only a couple feet away from the boy.

"Ye…yeah," the boy replied.

Jasper closed the gap between them, his dick rubbing up against the rough fabric of the other boy's jeans, causing him to groan slightly. "Good," he said, his face moving closer. "This will work out very nicely…" He closed in on the remaining space between them and crashed their lips together, lifting his hand up to lace his fingers in the boy's already crazy hair.

The boy responded easily and the two tried to help each other take the younger boy's clothes off, never breaking the kiss. Once they rid him of all of his clothes, they stumbled towards Jasper's bedroom, managing to make it up the two steps that brought them to the raised room.

Jasper pushed the boy roughly down onto his bed and continued to attack his mouth. His hand found the younger boy's cock, stroking it roughly causing the boy to cry out, breaking their kiss. Jasper's lips didn't stop however, and started attacking the boy's neck, sucking and biting on the skin and listened to the beautiful noises that were escaping from the other's mouth.

"Oh god," he moaned out as he brought one of his arms up to grip his own hair.

"Jasper will do," Jasper said with a slight chuckle before moving his head away from the boy's neck and looked down into the boy's glazed-over eyes. "Do you like to rim?" he asked, his eyebrow arching slightly.

"Sure," the boy responded. "I love it."

"Great," Jasper said with a grin on his face. "Go to it."

The boy looked slightly uncomfortable, his eyes shifting again before looking back at Jasper. "What exactly do you mean?" he asked slightly embarrassed.

"Flip over," he said with a sigh. "And I'll teach you _all about _the joys of rimming."

The boy eagerly obliged, still slightly confused and waiting for whatever it was that Jasper was going to do to him. He gasped as he felt the other man's tongue run down the bottom of his back, down the crack of his ass and swirled around the boy's entrance, causing him to groan.

Jasper continued to lightly swirl his tongue around the boy's opening before slowly sliding his tongue past the first ring of muscle in the younger boy's _obvious_ virgin ass.

The boy squirmed into the mattress and Jasper had to hold his hips down with his hands as he started thrusting his tongue inside of the boy, causing more delicious sounding noises to spew out of the boy's mouth.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," he groaned. His breaths were coming out in short pants now and he even started to push himself into Jasper's face which caused the older man to smirk against the boy's skin.

He pulled his mouth away, which caused a groan of frustration to leave the younger boy's mouth, only causing Jasper's smirk to form into a full out grin. "_Now _you know what rimming is."

The boy lay there panting, lifting his head slightly when he felt the mattress shift and felt Jasper's warm breath against his ear. "Don't worry, the best is yet to _come,_" Jasper whispered against the boy's ear. "I'll make you cum harder than you ever have in your entire life."

The boy flipped over onto his back again, sitting up slightly, not making eye contact with the older man. "I…I have something to confess," the boy said, refusing to meet Jasper's intense gaze. "I'm….I'm a virgin."

Jasper rolled his eyes and chuckled slightly. "I figured that one out on my own."

"Oh," the boy said, his gaze returning to Jasper.

Jasper leaned towards the younger boy and bit down on his earlobe, sucking on it gently before whispering, "I want you to always remember this. So that no matter who you're with... I'll always be there."

The younger boy moaned softly at the other man's words as Jasper shifted on the bed so he could reach for a condom and lube from his night stand.

"Put it on me," he demanded and the boy eagerly obliged, slipping the condom on Jasper's hard and throbbing cock and laid back down.

Jasper first coated his fingers with the lube, and started to circle the boy's entrance with a slick finger.

"It's cold," the boy said, squirming slightly.

"It'll warm up," Jasper replied as he continued to circle the boy's hole. "It's important that you get stretched first or your ass could rip, which obviously wouldn't be a pleasant feeling. Just remember to relax and you'll be fine. I'll be gentle."

The younger boy nodded and tried his hardest to relax before the incoming intrusion.

Jasper slid a slick finger inside of the other boy and he could instantly feel the boy clench around him. "Relax," he reminded him. "I promise it will start to feel good soon."

The boy nodded and let his body relax slightly and Jasper moved his finger in deeper. He started to move his finger in and out of the younger boy's tight virgin ass and soon enough he could hear the boy's groans of discomfort turn into moans of pleasure. As soon as he felt that the other boy was stretched enough, he added in another finger. He twisted his fingers and scissored them occasionally. After the boy readjusted again, Jasper heard him gasp, signaling to him that he had found that special bundle of nerves.

"What the fuck was that?" the boy said in between pants.

Jasper chuckled. "That was your prostate. Good, huh?"

The boy licked his lips and whispered in a desperate voice, "Do it again."

With a grin on his face, Jasper eagerly obliged. "As you wish, Princess." He slammed his fingers back into the boy's tight hole, hitting his prostate dead on, making him moan loudly. Jasper slipped in a third finger, allowed the boy to adjust, then continued to fuck him with his hand. His dick was getting painfully hard and he _needed _to sink it into the tight heat of the hot, younger male _soon._

He removed his fingers and the young boy whimpered in protest. He didn't have to wait long, because Jasper quickly lathered up his dick with lube and pressed the tip of his dick at the boy's entrance. "Remember to breathe," he said. Before the younger boy could even process his words, Jasper started to slide his dick into the boy's heat.

The boy gasped and stopped breathing for a moment and Jasper gave him time to calm himself until he felt the boy relax. He started to move at a considerably slow pace, especially for Jasper's standards, and as soon as he had the other boy panting and moaning like a whore, he started to speed up, thrusting fast and hard into him.

"Fuck, Jasper!" the boy moaned out, thrashing his head back in forth against the pillow. "Yes!"

Even though Jasper had fucked _hundreds _of guys and had fucked _thousands _of times, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. The boy was far too tight. He gripped the young boy's cock and started to stroke it to the rhythm of his thrusts. The boy panted and thrusted his hips up to gain more friction from Jasper's hand. "I…I'm go…going to…!"

Barely ten seconds after, the boy shot his load all over his stomach, some of it also landing on Jasper's chest. The erotic image sent Jasper over the edge and he spilled his seed into the condom, thrusting all the way through his orgasm before collapsing on top of the other boy.

They lay there; letting their breaths even out before Jasper slowly pulled out and disposed of the condom in the trash bin. He then reached over and grabbed a couple of tissues and cleaned them both off.

"Wow," the boy said, a grin on his face. "That was…"

"I know," Jasper interrupted. "Do you need a ride home?"

The boy stared at him, mouth hanging open in shock. He had assumed that he was going to spend the night at Jasper's loft but now he was getting kicked out right after they just finished having sex. "Ho…home?"

Jasper stared at him, eyebrow arched in amusement. "Uh, yeah. Home. You know, where people usually live?"

The boy bit down on his lower lip and looked down at his lap. "I can't go home," he said in a quiet voice. "My parents think I'm staying at a friends house."

Jasper sat up and glared at the younger boy. "You still live at home?"

Shifting in the bed uncomfortable, the boy allowed himself to lift his head to look up at his recent lover. "Well yeah, I'm still in school." Jasper's eyebrows raised and the boy quickly corrected himself. "I mean college!"

Jasper sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "How old are you-" he asked, blanking on the other boy's name._ Had he even asked? _He couldn't recall.

"Edward," the boy filled in. "And I'm twenty-one."

Jasper glared at Edward, obviously not believing the other boy one bit. "What year were you born?" he asked.

"Um….19….90."

Jasper scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You had to think about that. How older are you really?"

"Twenty," he said.

Jasper continued to glare at him.

"Nineteen."

Jasper's gaze didn't shift.

"Eight...teen."

"What is this, a missile launch?" asked in amusement.

Edward sighed and looked down, running his fingers through his hair. "Seventeen."

"Christ," Jasper said, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to figure out what to do in his current predicament. "Fine," he said, staring at the boy. "You can stay for the night but let me make this perfectly clear, I don't _cuddle _so stay the fuck on your side."

Edward smiled and nodded his head. "I understand," he said. "Let me make a quick phone call first." With that, Edward hopped out of the bed and padded his way, stark naked, towards the kitchen where his clothes were scattered all over the floor. He picked up his jeans and took out his cell phone and hit number one on his speed-dial.

It rang three times before he got a groggy, "_Hello?"_

"Hey Bells, I need to ask you a favor," he said, walking around in a circle with a big, satisfied smile on his face.

"_Jesus Christ, Edward. It's past three in the morning. What the hell do you want?" _

Edward looked over to the digital clock on the stove. It was well past three, it was more like three thirty-seven.

"Shit, I'm sorry Bells. I need you to bring my uniform to school tomorrow. I'm spending the night at….someone's house."

Edward heard a sigh on the other line. "_Fine, but you owe me."_

He chuckled softly. "Thank you so much, Bella! I'll fill you in tomorrow. Goodnight." He hung up before he could hear his best friend's reply.

He slipped his phone back in his pocket and made his way back to Jasper's bedroom where he found the older man laying above the black duvet, still completely naked, his hand on his bare chest with his blond hair against the pillow to make it appear like a halo. "_Fucking beautiful," _Edward thought to himself before climbing into the bed next to the man who just took his virginity.

Edward climbed under the duvet and looked over to Jasper with a bashful grin on his face, unsure of what to do at the current moment. "Goodnight," he said in a quiet voice.

He felt the bed shift next to him as Jasper climbed under the duvet and leaned over to kiss the younger boy, sliding his tongue into the boy's warm mouth for a slow, sensual kiss.

When they broke apart, Edward was slightly flushed and felt his heart flutter inside of his chest.

"Goodnight," Jasper replied before turning off the small lamp on his night stand.

Edward turned onto his side, a large grin on his face before falling into a deep, restful sleep.

**What did you think? Should I continue? Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I kept those few who have read the first chapter and wanted me to continue. I was super busy with studying for finals and even though I've been on my break for three weeks now, I've been spending as much time as I could with my boyfriend since we're in a long distance relationship. BUT! I'm going to try and update more frequently. My schedule for my second semester is pretty chill, and I should have more time to write. Also, I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter. This one is kind of a filler and I promise future chapters will be longer! Please review and keep me motivated!**

_Beep, beep! Beep, beep!_

Jasper groaned as the sound of the alarm echoed through his loft. He rolled onto his side, eyes still partially closed and started to reach over to stop the annoying beeping noise when he felt something warm and hard get in the way of his phone. He opened his eyes, seeing the trick he picked up from last night. He reached over the boy and finally turned off his alarm before rolling back over onto his back. He could feel movement coming from the other side of his bed, and suddenly he felt an arm drape over his chest and messy red-hair tickling against his neck.

Jasper sighed and succumbed to the feeling for a moment, before realizing what he was allowing to happen. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Jasper asked the boy. _What was his name again? Aaron? Ethan? _He couldn't recall.

The boy looked up at him with sleepy eyes and bit down on his lower lip before saying, "You said I could stay."

Jasper rolled his eyes, his memory of the night before coming in clearer. "Right," he said. "Your parents think you're at a friends." He couldn't help but chuckle at the ridiculousness of this current situation. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and climbed out of the bed. Get dressed. I'll drive you home."

When he didn't hear the boy move, Jasper turned around and glared at him. "Well?"

Edward licked his lips and looked up at the older man. "Can you drive me to school instead? It wouldn't really make sense for me to go home before school when I am supposedly at a friend's, and I don't want my parents to get suspicious."

Jasper just simply nodded his head before making his way into the bathroom, turning on the shower. He poked his head through the door after only a few seconds before asking the boy, "You coming?"

Edward didn't have to be asked twice. He crawled out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom, walking into the large shower after the older man.

The older man turned the young boy around so his back was facing him and reached for the soap and started to wash his back. "So," he started. "What were doing out on a school night?"

Edward leaned his head back so it was resting on Jasper's shoulder. "Doing the same thing as you. Hoping to find someone to hook up with."

Jasper snorted and rolled his eyes. "I don't need to hope in order to find someone to suck my dick," he said. He turned the younger boy back around and started scrubbing his chest. "Besides, I'm not a seventeen year old virgin school boy who can easily be taken advantage of."

Edward didn't reply and just let Jasper continue to wash him. Jasper stopped and offered the soap to the younger boy and he began to wash the other man. "You're right," Edward said. "I could have been taken advantage of. I could have gone home with the wrong guy, but that could happen to anyone. The age of the person doesn't matter. I guess I just lucked out and went home with the right guy." He put the soap down and smirked up at the older man, who returned his smirk.

The younger boy leaned in and pressed his lips against the other man's, nipping at his lower lip before allowing Jasper's tongue to slide into his mouth. The two men kissed eagerly for a minute or so before Edward pulled away and quickly sank down to his knees in front of Jasper. He wasted no time in taking as much of the older man's hard length into his mouth as he could and began to bob his head.

Jasper let out a low moan and let his head fall back against the wall of the shower. He placed his hand on the back of the younger boy's head and guided him up and down his cock.

The redhead eagerly took as much as he could inside of his mouth, sliding his tongue up along the older man's shaft.

Edward felt a sense of pride at the noises that were coming from Jasper's mouth, considering he only gave his first blowjob the night before. He felt Jasper's hand grip tighter in hair before he tasted his seed on his tongue, swallowing as much as he could down his throat, only allowing a small trickle to escape down his chin. He wiped the cum on the back of his hand and stood, smirking at the older man.

Jasper leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on the young boy's lips. When he pulled away, his lips curled up into a smirk. "How's that for a high protein breakfast?"

* * *

><p>Jasper screeched to a halt outside of Edward's school. He looked out to see dozens of teenagers, all in matching uniforms, staring at the pair. Edward looked over at the older man and grinned. "So, when can I see you again?" he asked.<p>

"You can see me in your dreams," Jasper replied, staring at the younger boy through his sunglasses. He noticed the young boy's grin falter, but chose to ignore it.

When Jasper said nothing else, Edward slid out of the car and watched the man speed down the street. He let out a soft sigh and walked towards the school, ignoring all of the stares of his fellow students. He spotted Bella waiting for him with his school uniform folded in her arms.

"Where have you been?" she asked, handing over his things. "Your mom called. I didn't know what to tell her. I told her you were still asleep. And who was that guy who dropped you off! He looked old, Edward." She stared at her friend who was staring off at the way the car had disappeared.

"I just saw the face of God," he said. "And his name is Jasper."

Bella looked at Edward with a questioning glare, making him sigh. "Here, walk with me and I'll tell you everything."

Edward ended up telling his friend everything. About sneaking out to go to a gay club, leaving with Jasper, having sex with Jasper, leaving out the details, of course, all the events leading up to Jasper dropping him off this morning.

The entire time Edward spoke, Bella didn't say anything and had an unreadable expression on her face. "Well?" Edward asked, breaking the silence. "Aren't you shocked?"

"Not really," she said as they reached her locker.

"Oh," he said, leaning with his back against the locker.

Bella grabbed a book from her locker before slamming it shut. "Well," she said, finally turning to look her friend in the eyes. "I kind of figured that you were-you know. Although you never told me!" A small grin graced her lips and she shoved her friend lightly.

"I'm telling you now," Edward reasoned, making Bella chuckle.

A silence fell over them again before Bella whispered, "So, what was it like?" She bit down on her lower lip and blushed slightly.

"It hurt," he said. "A lot. At first at felt like someone was shoving a broom up there." His comment made Bella cringe slightly, but he continued. "But I told him to go slower and he did. Then I stopped thinking about it when I looked at his face." Edward bit down on his lower lip and grinned. "His eyes were closed, his mouth was open in a bit of a smile. It was like he was in another place. A beautiful place. And that place was me."

The friends shared a light chuckle before Edward continued. "And his body. Uh! His body! His body was so amazing! I could see every muscle." He let out a soft sigh and grinned slightly. "He said he wanted to stay inside me forever and I wanted him to." Edward paused and closed his eyes. "I can still feel him."

Bella watched her friend space out for a moment, his mind obviously wandering to the night before. "Well, you had a more interesting night then I did. All I did was study for Calculus and eat vegetarian lasagna." They both chuckled as the warning bell rang.

"Shit," Edward said. "I still need to go change into my uniform. See you later, Bells!"


	3. Chapter 3

"The difference between our beer and their beer is that our beer sells-sex." Jasper, standing in front of potential clients with a board of an ad campaign that he created for the company, a hot, shirtless man the main focus. He looked over at the table and noticed a man in his late twenties staring at him intently, with a look that he's seen hundreds of times before. _Lust. _Jasper wanted to smirk, but had to stay professional in front of the potential clients. "If you want to be cool; if you want to be popular," he continued, a small smirk gracing his lips. "If you want to get-laid. This is what you drink."

He noticed that man playing with a simple silver band on his left hand. _Well this is interesting _he thought. It wouldn't be the first time Jasper noticed "straight" men staring at him with want in their eyes.

"Thank you Mr. Whitlock," the CEO of the company said. He was an older man, and most people wouldn't dare putting a half-naked man in an ad pitch for a potential client that could make his company a _shit ton _of money, but that never stopped Jasper. He _always _sold his work to whoever stepped into the conference room door. "I think I speak for the rest of my team when I say you sold us and we'd love to use your ad for our next campaign."

The women who also attended the meeting nodded her head, a look of lust also evident in her eyes but of course she stood no chance. "That's great," Jasper said, putting on a smile for his clients. "I can have my assistant Maria fax over the paper work and we'll get the ball rolling as soon as possible.

His clients stood and Jasper shook hands with each of them, his hand gripping the younger of the men's hand longer then necessary and smirked at him.

Before the man walked out the door, he turned to Jasper's assistant, Maria and asked, "Excuse me? Can you tell me where the men's room is?"

"Yeah," Maria said, a grin on her face. "It's just down the hall and to the left." The man left with a smile 'thanks' and Maria quickly turned her attention to Jasper who was watching the man walk down the hall. "He's married," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Uh-huh," was Jasper's only reply.

"With two kids," she added, even though she knew this would probably not stop her boss.

"That's a long trip," he said, watching the man turn to the left at the end of the hallway, making Maria scoff at him. "He might get lost."

"I'm sure you'll show him the way," she replied, not even bothering to discourage him. If anyone could make a man question his sexuality, it was Jasper Whitlock.

Jasper left without responding to her and made his way to the men's bathroom. He walked through the door and saw the man standing at one of the urinals. There were four open ones to the left of him, but Jasper made his way to the one right next to the other man.

"I had to piss during that whole pitch," he said as he unzipped his pants. "I didn't think I could hold it."

The other man chuckled softly, turning towards Jasper. "Your presentation was very impressive," he said, his eyes never daring to look any further than the man's face.

"You think so?" Jasper responded in a bored tone. He didn't hesitate looking down below the man's belt, with a smirk on his face.

The man noticed, looked away and dared a quick glance at the other man, this time allowing his eyes to wander lower, hoping the other man didn't notice. He did. "Very impressive," he said. Jasper smirked. _Hook, line and sinker _he thought to himself. He knew he had this man in the bag, wife and kids be damned.

"I'm glad you think so," he said, letting his voice stay even and almost bored sounding, still standing there with his pants unzipped. "Because that's what we're here for." He looked over and stared the man directly in his eyes. "To please the client."

Jasper heard the man's breath hitch before he quickly turned away and headed for the sink to wash his hands. Jasper followed suit. The man cleared his throat after drying his hands and looked at Jasper through the mirror. "Well I guess I better be getting back."

"Yeah, I guess so," Jasper said as he finished drying his hands, tossing the paper towel into the bin.

The man looked over at Jasper, this time directly in the eyes and offered his hand. "It's been a pleasure," he said, trying to keep his voice even.

Jasper didn't move to take his hand and just stared back into the other man's eyes. "It can be even more of one."

The man's eyes widened before stuttering out, "Ex—excuse me?"

Jasper stepped forward and grabbed the man by his suit jacket and pulled him quickly into the nearest stall, pressing him harshly against the wall and closing the door behind him. "He wasted no time unhooking the man's belt and unbuttoning his pants, and to no surprise, the man didn't try to stop him. He leaned in to kiss the man, but he pushed him away slightly, but not enough for their bodies to break full contact.

"I—I don't kiss," he said, sounding a bit unsure of his own words.

Jasper finally got the man's belt completely off and threw it to the floor. "Yeah…right." He crashed his lips against the man's roughly, and despite the initial reluctance at first, he started to eagerly kiss Jasper back. Although the man was now more than willing and participating, something felt off for Jasper. He noticed that the man's lips were slightly chapped, which usually didn't bother him, but his mind strayed to the night before and the soft lips that he kissed not even twenty-four hours ago.

He quickly pushed that thought to the back of his mind as he began to work on his own pants taking the condom and the small bottle of lube out of his pocket that he kept for these very occasions. He turned the man around so his front was pressed against the cool metal of the stall, and Jasper started to coat his fingers with lube.

He went through the motions of prepping the man, an act he's done so many times before this, and when he was finished, he ripped the condom open with his teeth before slipping it onto his hard dick and coated himself with lube before sliding his length inside of the other man, making him groan out and throw his head back slightly. He let the man to adjust to his large girth _and _his long length before he began to thrust in and out of the man beneath him.

From behind, Jasper noticed the man's hair and how it had a slight red tint to it. His mind betrayed him and for the second time, his mind wandered to the night before and the young boy who had a similar tint of red hair. _Shut the fuck up _Jasper told his brain and he tried to focus on the hot man, panting beneath him.

"I'm going to…_fuck!" _the man said breathlessly. "I'm going to…" And before he even finished, Jasper felt the man tighten around his dick and let out a loud moan that echoed throughout the entire room before shooting his load against the stall.

With the tightening around his dick, Jasper came, spilling himself into the condom and letting out a small groan.

When he heard both his and the other man's breath even out somewhat, he pulled himself out carefully and quickly disposed of the condom. He offered the man some toilet paper to clean himself up, and he quickly got his pants back on. When the other man got himself straightened out, the exited the stall together and they stood together in silence.

"That was…great," the man said, breaking the silence between them.

Jasper nodded his head and only gave the man a one-word reply.

Another silence fell between them, before the man dug in his pocket, pulled out his wallet and handed Jasper his business card. "We should do this again," he said, a small smile gracing his lips.

Jasper put on a fake smile and nodded his head. "Yeah, sure," he replied.

The man smiled at him before exiting the room. Jasper tossed the card into the trash without as much as looking at the name. Jasper never fucked a trick more than once. _Ever. _Which is why he refused to think of last night, and the young, redheaded boy who spent the night with him. Jasper Whitlock didn't fuck any trick twice, and he _definitely _didn't believe in love.

He exited the room a few minutes after the man already left, and made his way to his office.

* * *

><p>All day, Edward shifted a bit uncomfortably in his chair. His ass was still sore from the night before, but the memory of having sex with Jasper just put a smile on his face. He hoped he would see Jasper again. He hoped he was kidding when he dropped him off. He knew he probably would see him in his dreams, but he hoped he would see him in real life as well.<p>

Maybe he could sneak out tonight after his parents fell asleep and go find him in one of the gay bars. I'm sure someone would help him. He was pretty cute and he knew that.

He wasn't paying attention as his English teacher talked about The Great Gatsby. He looked up from his day dreaming and noticed Jacob Black, the quarter back of their football team, goofing around with one of his idiot friends.

"Mr. Black," the teacher called out and the boys stopped their actions and turned towards the teacher. "Are your parents really paying for you to have another testosterone outburst?" he asked, causing a few quiet chuckles across the room.

"I wasn't doing anything," he said, causing Edward to roll his eyes.

And teacher glared at him. "Exactly," he said. "But you will be after school."

Jacob scoffed. "But I have football practice!" he said.

"Not today," the teacher simply replied, ignoring Jacob's attempt to persuade him to change his mind.

Edward chuckled and sank back in his seat, wincing a bit at the pain in his ass, and continued his daydreaming about Jasper.

* * *

><p>That night, Edward waited for his mother to fall asleep. She was a heavy sleeper, and his father, being a surgeon at Northwestern, was working an overnight shift and wouldn't be home until at least eight in the morning.<p>

He grabbed the keys to his Volvo, and headed towards Seattle's gay district. Fifteen minutes later, he parked his car next to the curb and looked around. He saw what appeared to be a diner, but couldn't imagine Jasper being in such a place so late at night. He walked further down the street until he saw a sign that said "Woody's". He wasn't actually sure what to expect, he hadn't actually been inside a gay bar before, but he gathered his courage and walked inside, hoping no one would be there to card him.

He walked inside and took in his surrounding. It wasn't too bad. It was cleaner than he thought it would be. There were a few pool tables near the back, tables scattered everywhere, and a TV near the bar.

He looked around, trying to ignore the lustful stares of some of the patrons of the bar. He had no interest in any of them. One of the men stepped up to him, getting too close for Edward's comfort. At least he was closer to his age then some of the men in the bar. He looked like he couldn't be much older then twenty.

"Hey," the boy said, smirking at Edward. "I'm Riley."

Edward put on an awkward smile and replied, "That's nice."

The dark-haired boy looked slightly taken aback with his response, but seemed to shake it off. "You want to get out of here?" Riley licked his lips and stared into Edward's eyes with a lust-filled look.

Edward gulped and stepped back from the other boy. "No," he said, with a grimace. "I'm actually looking for someone." He noticed the boy's face fall, and he felt a pang of guilt, even if he had to reason to feel guilty. "Maybe another time?" he quickly added.

This seemed to make the boy perk up a bit and he grinned at Edward. "Sure thing, sexy," he said, lust still evident in his eyes. "See you around."

Edward really could care less if he ever saw the boy again, and probably would never actually take him up on his offer, at least not now. Not after he experience what he had with Jasper. _Speaking of which _he thought. He spotted a head of wavy blond hair near a pool table and a big smile appeared on his face. He rushed over to where the man who took his virginity stood and stood by his side. "Hi!" he said enthusiastically.

Jasper's eyes widened, not expecting to see the twink he fucked the night before standing next to him and grinning like an idiot. "What the fuck do you want?" he asked, watching the boy's smile falter. He felt a small pang of guilt and making the boy upset, but he reminded himself who he was. He was Jasper Whitlock. Stud legend and the best fuck in town.

"I…I came to see you," he said, his voice obviously not as joyful as before.

Jasper leaned against his pool stick and raised his eyebrow, ignoring Peter's obvious look of amusement. "What the fuck for?"

The boy bit down on his bottom lip, confidence obviously crumbing with each passing second. "I was hoping that maybe…maybe we could get together again."

Peter snorted and Jasper for some reason felt annoyed with his best friend. _Get a fucking grip, Whitlock, he's just a fucking kid. _"I don't fuck tricks twice. Ever."

Edward's mouth opened and closed a couple of times before saying in a hurt voice, "But…I thought…"

Before he could even finish, Jasper cut him off by saying, "Well, you thought wrong. Now do you mind? I'm busy." He turned his back to the boy and took his shot, sinking a ball into a hole.

Edward walked away, taking one last look at the man who had taken his virginity, the man who had taken care of him just the night before, and walked back to his car.

**Yes, I updated after a day. I hope that pleases some of you. Obviously, for those who have seen Queer As Folk, it's still following the storyline a bit, but hopefully you can tell that it's shifting a bit and I promise it will keep shifting. Jasper is still like Brian, and isn't going to let Justin in so easily, but our little twink won't give up! I hope you guys liked the chapter and please, review. They totally make my day and keep me motivated!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Edward?"

Edward groaned at the sound of his mother's voice. He had a hard time sleeping that night and he felt like he had just fallen asleep before his mother tried to wake him. "Edward," she said, her voice a little more demanding this time. "You need to get up or you'll be late for school."

Edward forced his eyes open and looked up at his mother who had a stern look on her face. He knew that face. It meant that she was in no mood for an argument and Edward didn't want to deal with her, especially not this early in the morning. "Alright, alright," he said as he stretched out his aching muscles. "I'll go shower. I'll be down in fifteen minutes."

This seemed to please her enough since she headed down stairs without another word.

The redhead boy got out of bed, scratching at his bare tummy as he made his way into his bathroom. He shed himself of his pajama bottoms, turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature to his liking before stepping into the spray. He moaned softly as he felt the warm water relax the muscles in his back. Edward grabbed his body wash and his mind flashed to the shower he had with Jasper only two nights ago and he couldn't help but let out a soft sigh. _Why did Jasper have to reject him? Didn't he feel anything from when we made lo- _He stopped himself before he could finish his sentence. Edward realized that Jasper probably didn't feel anything, at least not as much as he had. Edward was a virgin before that night, and it was obvious that Jasper was _far_ from being a virgin.

He hurried to finish his shower so his mind wouldn't stray into more thoughts of the blond. When he was finished, he went back into his room, drying himself with a towel before putting his school uniform on.

When he got down the stairs, he noticed that his younger sister, Alice, was already dressed and nibbling on a piece of toast. "About time," she said with a smirk gracing her lips, making Edward roll his eyes. He grabbed a piece of toast that was waiting for him on a plate as his mother descended the stairs. "Good," she said, scanning over her son's appearance. "Now lets go."

His mother dropped him and his sister off at the front of the school and Edward instantly spotted Bella waiting for him. He approached her, with a weak smile on his face as Alice hurried off to find her friends.

"Well don't you look cheery," Bella said, scanning over her best friend. "It looks like you didn't get any sleep."

Edward sighed and starting walking towards to school, Bella falling into step next to him. "I went to go see Jasper last night." Before Bella could even ask, Jasper added, "Let's just say….it didn't go as well as I hoped."

Bella bit her bottom lip, looking at Edward's face to see a sad expression plastered on his face. "What happened?" she asked as they stopped outside of Edward's locker.

Edward didn't answer for a minute, getting his books for his first class and shutting the door to his locker. He told her what Jasper had explained to him; that he never fucked "tricks" twice. Bella looked over at her friend, giving him a look of sympathy. "Maybe you should try again," she said.

Edward looked at Bella like she was crazy. "Jasper made it perfectly clear last night that he has no interest in every seeing me again," he said. "As much as it hurts, I'm going to have to face the facts that I mean nothing to him."

"Well," she said with a mischievous grin on her face. "Maybe you should try and make him jealous."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah?" he said. "And how the fuck am I suppose to do that?"

Bella leaned in and whispered her plan into her friend's ear and Edward thought it over. Maybe her plan would work. It couldn't hurt to try.

* * *

><p>Jasper sat at work, bored out of his mind as he looked over an ad that the creative team had put together. It was complete shit, of course. Jasper didn't even know how any of them got jobs here. Most of the ads they come up with were painful to look at and Jasper ended up changing most of it, making them do it all over again.<p>

He had been in a shit mood since the night before. After that twink showed up and suggested they get together again, Jasper felt guilty for putting a frown on his face and hurt in his eyes. He laughed it off with Peter, but really he felt bad, which made Jasper _pissed_ at himself. He had plenty of twinks come up to him after they fucked, hoping for a second round, and Jasper turned them all down without a problem. He was so pissed at himself for allowing himself to get upset, that he didn't even try to hook up with anyone, even though he got plenty of offers.

When Peter questioned his friend about going home early and alone, Jasper told him he was tired and had to get up for work in the morning. When he got back to his loft, he let out a loud yell and kicked his lamp over in rage and went into his bedroom but when he got there, he couldn't fall asleep and he ended up spending half of the night awake, his mind not able to calm down.

His thoughts were thankfully interrupted by Maria knocking on his door. "Peter is here to see you," she said, noticing her boss's distressed face.

He nodded his head and told her to let him in and not even thirty seconds later; Peter was walking through the door with a smile on his face. "Hey Jazz!" he greeted too enthusiastically for Jasper's liking. "I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me."

Jasper agreed, deciding he would deal with the horrid ad when he came back. The pair got into Jasper's car and made their way to their favorite diner. They sat down in their usual booth and ordered their usual food; a turkey sandwich on wheat bread and no mayo for Jasper, and a cheeseburger with extra pickles for Peter. "How you stay in shape will always be a mystery to me with the crap you eat," Jasper said, smirking at his best friend who stuck his tongue at him.

"Whatever," Peter said as he sipped at his Diet Coke. "So, that was pretty amusing when that twink showed up last night." Jasper stiffened at the mention of the redhead and hoped that Peter didn't notice. He obviously didn't because he continued to talk about it. "It was pathetic, really. How old is her, anyway? Like sixteen or something?"

Luckily their food arrived and Jasper didn't respond to his friend. "Just drop it, Peter," he said as he took a bite into his sandwich. He chewed and swallowed before continuing. "It wasn't that big of a deal."

Peter looked at his friend, trying to gage his reaction, but deciding to drop it.

They finished their meal, paid their tab and Jasper drove back to his agency. Before he headed back inside, Jasper leaned in and kissed his friend gently on the lips. "Bye, Peter," he said. Peter smiled at Jasper before giving him a small wave and heading towards his car.

Jasper made his way back to his office and groaned when he saw the disgusting ad sitting on his desk. He had completely forgotten about it. He sat down in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. _This is going to be a long day _he thought to himself. _I'm definitely going to need a drink and a fuck after this one._

* * *

><p>Jasper arrived home a little after six and quickly kicked off his shoes. He made his way into his room and carefully took off his suit coat and pants. They <em>were<em> Armani for Christ sakes and he refused to let them _ever _touch the floor. When he was left in just his briefs, he went to his nightstand and pulled out a small container, which contained the best weed that money could buy. He grabbed a rolling paper and began to roll himself a fat blunt. He picked up his lighter and lit the end of the joint, bringing it to his lips and letting his lungs fill with smoke. He held the smoke in for a few seconds before letting the excess smoke escape between his lips as he sighed.

He never allowed himself to smoke on weekdays. Although it would mean for a good time during the night, it left him groggy the next morning. He was so fucking glad that it was Friday. He needed to escape from his thoughts that seemed to be taunting him. He only started to feel the effects of the drug until the blunt was halfway gone. He knew he probably shouldn't drive in his condition, so he reached for his phone and hit the first person on his speed-dial.

"_Hello?" _the voice on the other end answered, making Jasper chuckle softly.

"Why hello there, Petey," he said slightly rough voice. "What are you doing right now?"

Jasper heard a sigh coming from the other end. _"You're high," _Peter said with not questioning in his voice. He knew his friend too well.

The blond couldn't help but chuckle. His best friend knew him too well. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, a big grin appearing on his face after hearing his friend chuckle through the phone.

"_So, why did you call me?" _Peter asked.

Jasper rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. "I was wondering if you want to go to Babylon," he said as he played with one of his curls. "I feel like sinking my dick into some twink's tight ass."

Peter rolled his eyes on the other side of the line, even though his friend couldn't see him. _"Translation: you need me to give you a ride because you're fucked up." _

"Ding, ding, ding!" Jasper said enthusiastically. "Plus I would love to hang out with my best friend in the entire world." This caused Peter to chuckle and he agreed to pick Jasper up at nine, which gave Jasper enough time to finish off his joint.

When he heard the knock on his door, Jasper was already dressed in black, straight leg jeans that hugged his ass in all the right places, and a dark blue cut-off that showed off his toned arms and brought out his eyes. He opened the door and smiled at his best friend whose eyes were scanning over his body. He knew Peter always had a crush on him, but Jasper would never act upon it. Jasper didn't do relationships, and even if he did, Peter wasn't his type. Plus, he would never put their friendship in jeopardy. They had been through too much and Jasper couldn't stand the idea of losing his best friend.

He pulled Peter into a tight hug and kissing him on the lips. "Why hello, best friend," he said with a smirk on his face. "I missed you!"

Peter rolled his eyes and stepped away from the blond. "You fucking saw me today, you idiot," he said. He grinned and looked into Jasper's eyes and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Jasper nodded his head and saluted his friend. "Sir, yes, sir!" he said and chuckled at himself. "I'm high as a kite and I'm ready to get some ass. Let's go!" Jasper quickly punched in his security code; he was proud of himself that he could even remember it in his state, and grabbed Peter by the arm and pulled him towards the stairs.

They arrived at Babylon not even fifteen minutes later and walked right in. They were there enough where no one checked their IDs…and the fact that Jasper had fucked the bouncer may have helped a bit.

It was packed, not that either of the two was surprised. They made their way to the bar and spotted Emmett and Mike already sitting in the corner. Mike jumped up and pulled Peter into a tight embrace. When they finally pulled away, Jasper held out his arms, making Mike step back and glare at the other man. "Don't touch me," he said, causing Jasper to smirk. That was how their relationship worked. Mike pretended to be annoyed at Jasper all the time, but they both knew that they enjoyed each other's company.

Jasper ordered his usual and downed it in one go. He scanned the room for any fresh meat. He saw quite a few guys that he had already fucked, so they were off limits. In the middle of the dance floor, he noticed a tanned, slightly muscular man with short dark hair, staring his way. _I've fucked hotter, but he'll do. _He tried not to notice that the other man was the exact opposite of the boy that kept invading his thoughts.

He made his way towards the man, leaving his friends behind at the bar. The man smirked as he saw Jasper approach him. "Hey," he said with lust-filled eyes. "I'm…"

Jasper didn't even listen to his name. He didn't give a fuck what his name was. All he wanted to do was fuck him, and be off to his next conquest. He grabbed the man's hand and dragged him towards the backroom. They walked passed multiple guys in all stages of undress. Jasper found a spot with only two other guys occupying it. The dark-haired man dropped to his knees without even being told and hurried to rid Jasper of his jeans and briefs. Jasper's eyes closed when he felt the man's warm mouth wrap around his cock. The man was a little sloppy, but Jasper tried to ignore it. A blowjob was a blowjob. He opened his eyes and happened to look over at the couple next to him. His eyes widened when he noticed the boy who was getting his dick sucked had a head full of copper hair. Jasper _knew _that fucking hair. He had tried to avoid thinking about it _all fucking day. _

Jasper couldn't help but watch the boy's face. His pink lips were separated and his head was thrown back against the black wall. He looked fucking _hot. _What Jasper wasn't expecting, though, was the boy turning his head in his direction, green eyes meeting blue. His eyes were filled with so much _lust _that Jasper couldn't take it anymore. He let out a moan and spilled his seed into the man's throat, who greedily took it all. When he regained his composure, he pulled his pants up, ignoring the man's look of disappointment and the obvious bulge in his pants.

He looked over and saw that the boy had came as well and was in the process of zipping up his pants. The boy he was with stood up and licked his lips and leaned in close to the redhead with a smirk on his face. "You wanna go back to my place? We can finish what we started."

The boy nodded his head and turned to leave with the other boy, but Jasper grabbed his shoulder before he passed by. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Edward arched his brow and smirked at Jasper. "I'm about to go home with him and get laid," he said. "What any business is it of yours?"

"You don't fucking know him," he said, with a hint of anger in his voice.

Edward rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "So? I didn't know you and I still went with _you." _

That was true. Jasper knew that this situation was no different then when he took the boy home just a few days earlier, but for some reason, he didn't like the idea of him going home with some stranger. He tried to convince himself that it was just because of how young and naïve the boy was, but deep, _deep _down,he knew that wasn't the case. For some fucked up reason, he wanted the boy to himself.

"You're not fucking going with him, Edward," he said, nearly cringing at the sound of using the other boy's name; for even_ remembering _it. He grabbed him by his wrist and turned to the boy Edward was previously with. "Fuck off," he said before turning back towards Edward and looked down into his eyes. "You're coming with me."

He didn't wait for Edward to reply, he just pulled him through the backroom. He made his way towards the bar, spotting his friends in the same spot as he left them, and never breaking contact with Edward. Peter smiled when he spotted Jasper, but it instantly fell when he saw whom he was with.

"Give me my fucking keys," he said, holding out his free hand to Peter.

Peter stared at him with a look of disbelief. This wasn't the first time Jasper had left him here to go bring a trick back to his loft, but the fact that he was with the teenager from a few nights before, left him confused. This was _so _unlike his best friend, but he decided it was best to not argue with him. An annoyed Jasper was kind of scary and didn't feel like dealing with it tonight.

"Fine," he grumbled and handed over the keys.

Jasper smiled at leaned down to kiss his friend on the lips. "See you, later." He turned his attention back towards the younger boy and smirked at him. "Let's go, he said, and Edward eagerly obliged.

When they made it to Jasper's car, Edward pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Bella.

_It worked _was all it said.

Not even a minute after he sent it, his phone lit up and her name appeared on the screen. _I told you so! You are going to tell me EVERYTHING on Monday _she said. Edward didn't reply, slipping his phone back into his pocket and glanced over at the older man, a small smile on his face.

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to get the next one as soon as I can, but my second semester of college just started, and I'm now in a couple of writing intensive classes, so there might be a bit of a gap in between chapters but I plan on finishing it so don't give up on me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so, I'm really, really, really sorry that it took so long to update this. I started a new semester at college and I have to write multiple papers a week so it's hard to make time to write chapters, but I promise that I **_**am **_**going to finish this story.**

**Warning: lots of smut and major angst**

After a silent drive, the two men finally arrived at Jasper's loft. Jasper wasted no time in jumping out of the driver side, Edward hot on his heels. Their silence continued as they rode the lift up to Jasper's floor, as they walked into his apartment, and even after the door was slammed shut. Edward just stared as Jasper as the older man made his way to the kitchen area and poured himself a glass of bourbon. He gulped it down in one go and finally allowed himself to look at the younger boy.

Edward took a few tentative steps towards the kitchen, hands in his back pocket. "So," he started. "Tell me the truth; why did you bring me here?"

Jasper propped his body against the counter, and smirked. "I may seem like a heartless shit," he said. "But I really don't want to have it on my conscience if you went home with that douchebag, who honestly, isn't even that great of a fuck to begin with, trust me, I would know, and you ended up getting killed or something." He turned around and poured himself another drink and swallowed it as fast as the first. "Besides, regardless to what you may think in that little twink head of yours, you're still a kid. You shouldn't just fucking trust any guy who promises you a blowjob and a 'good time'."

Edward said nothing at first, thinking over what Jasper had said to him, trying to convince himself that regardless to what it sounded like, Jasper didn't actually care about _him. _He made that perfectly clear to him the night before. He brought his gaze to look directly into Jasper's blue eyes with a raised brow. "Now, let me get this straight. It's a bad idea for me to go home with strangers because they promise me 'a good time'. That's exactly what I did with _you _and I came out of it completely unharmed, unless you count the bruises you left when you bit my neck."

"You got lucky," Jasper said with a stern look on his face. "You probably shouldn't have trusted me. But hey, I'm hot as hell and I don't blame you for wanting me to fuck you."

Edward rolled his eyes and scoffed at the older man. "Whatever Jasper. What am I suppose to do now that you kidnapped me?" He smirked at the older man and raised his eyebrow.

Jasper rolled his eyes in return and walked towards his living room. "Don't get too excited," he said grabbing a blanket from the couch. "You're sleeping out here tonight. _Alone_." He threw the blanket at the younger boy and chuckled. "I made it perfectly clear last night that I don't fuck tricks twice, and I meant that."

He left a dumbfounded Edward standing alone, his mouth open in disbelief and made his way to his bedroom, discarding himself of his shirt and his jeans, leaving him with only his briefs and crawling under his duvet.

Edward sighed and made his way to the white leather couch, staring at it with distaste. He rid himself of his clothes and sat down on the couch, pulling his knees up and resting his chin on top of them. He looked over at the darkened room where Jasper was. Regardless of what Jasper had told him, this really wasn't expecting the night to go like this. He expected Jasper to fuck him or at least let him sleep in the same bed as him instead of being forced to sleep on the couch.

He sat there for no more than ten minutes, and thought to himself _fuck it _and stood up, and walked towards Jasper's room. He could tell he wasn't asleep yet because of his breathing pattern, which made him a little nervous, but he swallowed the lump in his throat and climbed into the bed behind Jasper, facing his back.

"What the fuck are you doing?" the older man said into the silent room.

Edward didn't reply and stayed still. Jasper didn't sound angry, but he could tell he was slightly annoyed. The blond rolled over to face the red-head, looking into his eyes which were filled with hope and if he was correct, a little bit of fear. Regardless of whether or not he would _like _the kid, he didn't like the idea of him scaring a young kid. He sighed and raised his arm up, opening for Edward to move closer which caused a big grin to spread over his face.

The younger boy scooted over so he fit comfortably in Jasper's arms. Jasper let his hand fall to Edward's hip, ignoring the fact that he had never done this with a trick before and he _refused _to ever considering it cuddling. Jasper Whitlock did not cuddle. Ever.

He could feel the younger boy's gaze on him and he hesitantly looked up at him. Edward had a small, almost shy, smile on his face, and Jasper, regardless to his brain screaming at him for letting it get to him, couldn't help but think the boy looked beautiful in that moment, the moonlight partially lighting the side of his face. Even though his brain naming off reasons why he shouldn't do it, Jasper couldn't help himself but to lean in the small distance between their faces to press a light kiss on the younger boy's lips.

Edward sighed into the kiss and pressed his lips a little harder onto Jasper's, which for some damn reason, Jasper allowed. For a few moments, they shared a few lazy kisses, which bothered Jasper to no end, _why the fuck are you doing this, why the fuck are you doing this…stop stop stop stop stop!, _but when Edward bit down on his lower lip, all he could think of was attacking him his mouth, not hesitating to slide his tongue into the boy's hot, wet mouth.

Quickly, Jasper turned them around so he was on top of the younger boy, causing Edward to gasp softly. He wedged his legs between Edward's and rocked against him, letting their clothed erections brush against each other which caused both of them to gasp at the delicious friction.

"_Fuck," _Edward said almost breathlessly.

Jasper couldn't agree more. He grabbed the waistband of his briefs and pulled them down to his thighs, Edward helping him take them off completely and tossing them somewhere unknown before he rid himself of his own briefs. They simultaneously rubbed against each other with no barrier between them now. Without much of a warning, Jasper stopped his movements and separated himself from Edward, causing the boy to whine in protest. Jasper got up on his knees and looked down at the boy and smirked. "Suck me, Edward."

Hearing his name slip from Jasper's lips, which are almost _never _happened in the short time they've known each other, Edward got up and jumped into action, wrapping his lips around the tip and sinking down so he could take as much of Jasper's length as he could. He couldn't help the self-satisfying smirk that graced his lips, his mouth still completely filled, when he heard Jasper groan and grip his hair between his fingers.

The younger boy hadn't done this since the last encounter he had with Jasper, but his memory seemed to be pretty good considering with every swipe of his tongue over the head of Jasper's dick, Jasper's fingers would clasp tighter in his hair, which was uncomfortable for Edward, but he found himself loving the feeling at the same time.

To quickly for Edward's taste, Jasper forced the younger boy to stop his ministrations on his dick. Edward looked up at him with a confused look. _Maybe I wasn't so good as I thought…_

Smirking, Jasper pushed the boy back so he was laying back on the bed. He made his way towards the side of the bed, opening the draw to his nightstand, and pulling out a condom and a half-empty bottle of lube, causing Edward to relax.

He set the condom to the side, and popped open the lube, putting a generous amount in his hand. As soon as he was good enough, he placed a finger at Edward's entrance, slowly running his finger around his hole with a light touch. Edward groaned and tried to push himself against Jasper's finger, he _needed _more. The older man chuckled and gave the boy what he obviously wanted. He slowly pushed his finger inside of the boy who was just as tight as he remembered. He made sure to ease the first finger in slowly and once he was all the way in, he waited for a sign to continue.

"_Please _Jasper," the boy panted. "_More. _I _need _more."

_God, my name should not sound so hot coming from his lips _Jasper thought to himself but did just what the boy asked and added the second finger.

He only went slowly for a short while before picking up the speed and started to scissor the inside of the Edward, who was pulling at his already crazy hair. By the time Jasper entered a third finger, Edward as panting and lifting his hips off of the bed. Every time Jasper brushed against the boy's prostate, he pulled harder on his hair.

"_Fuck!" _Edward said in between moans. "Jasper, just please, _please _fuck me already. I can't take it anymore."

Jasper looked down at the younger boy, who was flushed and breathing hard. _Fuck he's hot._ He ignored his own thoughts who were yelling at him that he shouldn't be doing this, that he shouldn't be breaking his own rules but at that moment, he was too far gone to stop himself. He grabbed the condom from next to him, hastily ripping it open and rolling it over his dick and lubed himself up thoroughly.

"You want me to fuck you?" Jasper asked as he teased the outside of Edward's entrance.

Edward whined and nodded his head. "Please," he said, looking up at Jasper desperately.

Jasper smirked and started pushing himself inside of Edward's tight, tight heat, causing both men to groan out. Jasper pushed the rest of his length in slowly so he did not hurt the younger boy.

Waiting for the boy to get comfortable was almost painful. Jasper so desperately wanted to move, to just thrust into him and fuck his brains out, but he waited. As soon as Edward nodded, Jasper took hold of Edward's hips, pulled out so only the tip was inside of him, before pushing back in. Edward's back arched and let out a throaty moan.

Jasper sped up, going deeper and deeper with each thrust, aiming for the younger boy's prostate. It didn't take him long, he had _way _to much practice in the area, but when he finally hit it, the younger boy let out a long groan. After that, Jasper hit Edward's prostate each and every thrust.

"God, Jasper," Edward whined. "Jasper...fuck"

The combination of Edward's tightness, the sounds the boy made, and how fucking sexy it was to hear his name pass through his lips, Jasper knew he wouldn't last much longer, He reached for Edward's hard, aching cock and started to stroke it in the same rhythm as his thrusts. Jasper hated that he was coming much earlier than he was use to and why so many tricks throw themselves at him on a daily basis, but Edward was so responsive to him and the way he said his name…Jasper decided he didn't give a fuck.

Edward's eyes that were only half open, looked up at Jasper before groaning out, "I'm…I'm about to…to…" Edward wasn't able to finish his sentence before he was coming all over Jasper's abs and his own stomach. The contractions that Edward's ass around his dick was the end of him, and Jasper came soon after, filling the condom with his seed. _Well, _Jasper thought _At least he came before I did._

Jasper pulled out of Edward as carefully as he could and disposed of the condom in the trash bin by the side of his bed. He crawled over to the nightstand and grabbed some tissues and cleaned himself up before handing the box over to Edward, who mumbled a soft 'thank you' before he cleaned his stomach off and tossing the soiled tissues into the bin.

After they were both free of any spunk on their bodies, they both climbed under the duvet and resumed their former position, much to Edward's surprise.

"Goodnight Jasper," he whispered softly.

"Goodnight, Edward."

* * *

><p>Jasper woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. <em>Maybe I should stop drinking before I go to bed <em>he thought. He yawned before he felt something shift beside him. His whole body stiffened when he looked over to see the younger boy next to him, still fast sleep. Jasper started to panic, the events of the night before came flooding back to him. He had fucked the younger boy for a second time. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!_

He got up from the bed and grabbed the boy's shoulder and shaking it a little roughly. Edward awoke and looked over at Jasper with a look of confusion. "Jasper, what the fuck-"

Jasper cut him off with a raised voice asking, "What the fuck do you think you're doing here? Get the fuck out of my bed!"

Edward opened and closed his mouth a few times, really confused at what was happening. _He was okay with me last night. He knew that I was going to sleep in his bed. He ever wrapped his arms around me!_

"Get out," Jasper said with an angered look on his face. "Get the fuck out."

Edward's lower lip started to tremble, which Jasper had to ignore for the sake of his damn sanity, before Edward started to say, "But Jasper-"

Jasper cut him off again. "Get out of my loft! Leave!"

Edward stayed still for a while, swallowing the lump in his throat and forcing the tears back that he felt building up. "Fine," he finally whispered, climbing out of the bed and picking up his briefs from the night before, slipping them on and took once last look at Jasper, who had his hands gripping his hair and shaking his head, and went to grab the rest of his clothes by the couch. He walked towards the door, taking one more look back before opening the door and stepping out into the hallway and sliding the door shut behind him.

He walked down the stairs and as soon as he was outside, he took out his phone and dialed Bella's number.

"_Edward!" _her voice sounding excited which Edward wasn't thrilled about. _"How was it! You have to tell me everything!"_

Edward sighed and tried to hide the hurt in his voice when he spoke. "Bells, can you just come pick me up? He…he…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

He could hear Bella sigh, obviously picking up the sadness in his tone and fitting some of the pieces together of what he was trying to say before replying. _"Of course, Edward, I'll be right there. Just text me the address."_

Edward hung up his phone and quickly shot Bella the text before sitting down on the curb in front of Jasper's loft. Even though it probably was only fifteen minutes, waiting for Bella seemed like hours. He knew that Jasper was close, _so close_, but he had pushed him out the door. He finally got off of the curb and quietly slid into the passenger seat of Bella's car.

At first, the drive was silent which Edward was grateful for, but about halfway through their drive, Edward sighed and said, "Just ask me already, Bells. I know you're dying to."

Bella looked over at him for a brief second before asking, "What happened?"

Edward didn't reply right away. He wasn't quite sure himself what had happened. Why even after the night before Jasper decided to kick him out in such a harsh way. "Well," he finally said. "I saw him last night at Babylon. I was in the backroom getting…a blowjob and he showed up and stood next to me against the wall while some guy was sucking him off. The guy I was with asked me to come back to his place and Jasper stopped me, basically telling me that it wasn't safe for me to go with the guy." Edward felt his heart flutter a bit at the memory of Jasper caring in his weird way. "He took me home with him, and he told me I had to sleep on the couch, but I ended up sneaking into his room. Long story short, we fucked and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, and in the morning he yelled at me to 'get the fuck out'. I don't know why he flipped out that way, but _fuck _Bells, it _hurt." _

Bella smiled sadly at the hurt in her best friend's voice. Keeping her eyes on the road, she reached over the consul of her car and squeezed Edward's knee. "Do you want to know what I think?" she asked him.

Edward shrugged his shoulders, not really sure if he did want to hear whatever she was going to say. He hurt enough already.

"I think that he's scared," she said. "I mean, he told you himself that he doesn't do love and he doesn't fuck guys more than twice, and for some reason, he decided to fuck you a second time. Plus you have to remember that he was concerned for your safety when it came to that other guy even though he had no reason to since you're supposedly "just another fuck". I think he has feelings for you and he's freaking out."

Edward didn't say anything, but his gears in his brain were turning at what his friend had said. It was possible that she was right. Maybe it was possible that Jasper was just scared of any kind of feelings for another guy. It was a nice thought, but he didn't want to dwell on possibilities. "I don't know, Bells," he said, shaking his head. "Maybe you're right, but Jasper is really hard to read. One minute he's holding me and the next he's kicking me out. I think I'm starting to get whiplashed."

They pulled into the driveway of Bella's house and she put it in park and turned off the engine. "Don't give up, Edward," she said, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder. "If I'm right, maybe it's worth it to keep trying. Maybe it will wear him down to where he has no choice but to let you in."

Edward sighed and faked a smile and nodded at his friend. "I guess you're right," he said. _Even though that's easier said than done._

__**Please review! I want to know what people think!  
><strong>


	6. Help!

Okay, I'm sorry for people who got their hopes up, but this isn't an update. I'm having such a bad case of writers block that it's driving me crazy. I decided that I really, really want a beta and if any of you are interested, please feel free to reply here or on AIM at notBR0074L. I know where I want the story to end up, I'm just having a hard time trying to get there. Please and thank you to anyone who wants to help. I've started the next chapter, I just want some help.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and I hope that I can work through this writers block so I can continued to dish out a good story for all of you that follow it

:)


End file.
